


Volverte a Ver

by Wishful55



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Post-Season/Series 03, Romantic Fluff, Season Finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful55/pseuds/Wishful55
Summary: First meeting between Neil and Claire after the incidents the earthquake.
Relationships: Claire Browne & Neil Melendez, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 17





	Volverte a Ver

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!! My name is Noelia, I'm from Argentina and this is my first work in this plataform.  
> All my fanfics are in spanish (It's my birth language) because I'm not sure to write in english. (My english writing sucks)  
> So... all those fics was published on my Tumblr (Captaingravity55), and I hope you like this.  
> I would make me so happy if you leave a kudos or a comment if you like this work (or a comment about something about my writting)  
> And if you have any request, I'll do my best to write it!

\- Lo sedé antes de que empezara a quejarse. Aunque conociéndolo, se que lo que menos haría es preocuparnos más. Por lo cual, no se quejaría - Claire miraba con detenimiento como las malas noticias habían deteriorado la imagen del que una vez fue su jefe y al que ahora veía como al hombre por el que daría la vida. No se contuvo de estirar la mano para acariciar su rostro delante de Audrey, aún sabiendo que lo más probable es que no hubiera una salida viable para su situación. Claire se lamentó de ser doctora, ya que no podía hacer más de lo que estaba en sus manos. Ese era su miedo más profundo: estar en una situación en la cual no podría hacer nada para salvar una vida. 

No encontraba la forma de salvar al hombre que amaba. 

Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla al mismo tiempo de que Aubrey apretaba su hombro esperando infundirle un poco de seguridad, las dos entendían los sentimientos de la otra, pero Lim sentía que estaba perdiendo a un amigo, mientras que Claire sentía que estaba perdiendo parte de su corazón. 

\- ¿Que dijo Glassman?

\- Ninguna solución es viable - Lim se sentó en el extremo de la cama mientras tomaba la mano libre de Claire y le daba un ligero apretón, esperando poder darle la suficiente fuerza que ella ya no tenía - Claire yo se que... 

\- Me hubiera gustado decírselo - La residente sintió su corazón estrujarse ante la idea de que aquellas palabras nunca saldrían de su boca y llegarían al destinatario adecuado. Neil nunca sabría que había hecho que su corazón volviera a latir desbocado cada vez que la esperaba para correr o solo para escuchar como había ido su día, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la idea de no verlo mas - Me gusta pensar en la idea de que ocurra un milagro. Quizás que él pueda quedarse y... 

\- No se si podrá volver a despertar. 

Claire se volvió hacia su jefa de residencia y asintio dejándose llevar por la angustia que sentía. 

\- Lo sé. 

》》- La operación que dices conlleva muchos riesgos, Audrey. Si es que sale de ella, quizás requiera un transplante. A menos de que ocurra un milagro y podamos llegar a nuestro objetivo. 

\- Tenemos que intentarlo, Glassman. 

\- ¿A que costo? - El cirujano observó a su colega mientras esta se dejaba llevar por la irracionalidad de sus sentimientos y lloraba delante de uno de sus mentores - Dime, ¿a que costo Audrey? 

\- Si no hacemos algo, se morirá en cuestión de horas. Y si intentamos algo, quizás le demos un tiempo más. O se vaya en nuestras manos. Pero creo que Neil hubiera querido que hiciéramos algo, como el lo haría con nosotros. 

Aarón quiso maldecir. El hecho de enterarse en medio de toda aquella locura que, el que alguna vez fue su alumno preferido estaba al borde de la muerte y no podía hacer nada con ello.  
La operación tenía alto riesgo de salir mal, pero dentro de las estadísticas y en una persona como Neil, las posibilidades de que saliera bien eran más altas que en la media. En cualquiera de los dos casos, llegarían tarde o temprano al mismo punto: la muerte. 

\- Prepáralo y llévalo al quirófano 8. Yo iré a preparar al equipo. Me acompañaras allí dentro y trataremos de mantenerlo aquí. ¿Entiendes? - Aarón sacudió a la mujer por los hombros y esta se dejó caer contra su pecho, llorando esas lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde que Claire se acercó con las malas noticias - Escuchame, ahora Neil no necesita un médico, necesita un amigo. Y al hacer esto, necesita a una de las mejores cirujanas del país en su plena capacidad. ¿Comprendes?

Audrey asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas y tomaba la tablet entre sus manos como si de un salvavidas se tratara. 

\- Ve, sedalo y no le digas a nadie de esto《《

\- Glassman me pidió que se marcharan - Claire aparto sus ojos de Neil solo para lanzarle una mirada de reproche a su jefa. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Queria que se marcharan? - Quiere hacer un estudio más, si sale como espera, quizás pueda trasladarlo a una clínica de un colega para inducirlo a un coma y tratar de obtener algo de tiempo y buscar una solución. 

\- No lo resistirá. Y lo sabes. 

\- Yo solo sigo ordenes, Claire. Quien tiene la última palabra sobre Neil es Glassman. 

\- No voy a marcharme. No quiero marcharme. 

\- Lo sé, pero debes hacerlo - Aubrey Lim vio el dolor en los ojos de su residente y la forma en que miraba a Neil le rompió el corazón. Quería decirle que quizás, si todo salía bien, habría una oportunidad de que siguiera aquí, que quizás tendrían una oportunidad. Pero tampoco quería faltar a la promesa que le había hecho a Glassman - Te dejaré despedirte de él, luego me lo llevaré a imágenes. 

En cuanto Lim salió de la habitación, Claire miró por última vez los monitores que indicaban los signos vitales de Neil. Su corazón latía en rangos normales así como sus demás signos estaban en linea. Aún muriéndose, parecía estar tan lleno de vida.

Claire lo tomó de las manos mientras dejaba caer una lágrima sobre la misma, esperando que lo que fuera que pasara por sus pensamientos le permitiera recordar solo lo mejor que vivieron juntos. Las noches de ejercicio, las largas charlas después de cada turno y las bromas sobre la vida de cada uno. Los momentos íntimos de hablar de sus sentimientos, siendo transparentes el uno con el otro. 

Neil merecía eso, que ella fuera transparente respecto a lo que sentía, y ella se merecía sentirse libre por una vez, más si esta era su despedida. 

\- Se que... quizás no me escuchas, pero quiero que sepas que.... Yo... yo te amo, Neil. No se desde cuando, ni como fue que llegué a eso, pero te amo y la idea de perderte me destroza el corazón. 

Las lagrimas caían sobre las mejillas de Claire, haciendo que aquello fuera aún más difícil, pero agradeció que él no estuviera consciente para verla sufrir aún más por ello. Ya que eso lo haría sufrir aún más. 

Claire se levantó, ante la lejana y atenta mirada de Lim, y se acercó hasta el cabezal de la cama, acercandose lo más posible al rostro de Neil, dejando un suave beso en su frente, así como dejaba aquel crucifijo al costado de su mano derecha. 

Milagro. Se marchaba sostenida por aquella palabra.  
Milagro. 

Claire no se atrevió a mirar atrás al mismo tiempo que Park y Shaun salían del edificio. Todos estaban fuera por las próximas semanas, sin la autorización de ingresar al hospital y mucho menos, preguntar sobre el estado del doctor Melendez. Morgan debía quedarse un día más y también sería relevada de su puesto de residente por las proximas semanas. No entendía por qué. Y tampoco lo preguntó. 

Nadie preguntó aquello que no se animaban a preguntar. Solo esperaban que ocurriera un milagro. 

8 meses despues... 

\- Ya voy - Claire tomó su bolso con sus cosas del hospital al mismo tiempo que los golpes en la puerta no dejaban de sonar. Desde el terremoto, el St Bonaventure decidió trasladarlos a un hospital especializado en niños para concluir con el año de su residencia. Y aunque aún tenía pesadillas respecto a lo que había ocurrido, no se había atrevido a preguntar. Ni siquiera a indagar. El no tener noticias la dejaba un poco más tranquila. Quizás las cosas habían salido "bien" y aún no había cambios notables. O quizás.... 

Desterró ese pensamiento de si cabeza, siendo reemplazado por la molestia por los constantes golpes en la puerta. 

Los golpes frenaron de repente, como si fuera magia. Esta vez, el golpe fue una seguidilla de toques, de tres toques, que hicieron que la joven residente se quedara fija en su posición.  
Conocía ese golpeteo. 

\- ¿Ya no tienes tiempo para mi? - Claire salió de su ensoñación al reconocer la voz y se acercó deprisa a abrír la puerta, y alli estaba, con aquella sonrisa arrogante que tanto había extrañado. Quiso pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, que aquella imagen no era producto de su constante pensar en él y que realmente estaba delante de ella - ¿Claire? ¿Estas bien?

Neil miraba a aquella joven con cautela, no era consciente de lo fuerte que quizá sería ese primer encuentro luego de tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba verla. 

Diablos, ¿a quien engañaba? 

Necesitaba decirle tantas cosas que no creía tener el suficiente tiempo para decirlas. Y mucho menos lo haría si es que las cosas salían como esperába. 

\- Dime que no estoy soñando - Los ojos llenos de lagrimas de Claire apenas le permitían distinguir la imagen de Neil, pero estaba segura de que era él. O al menos, alguien que sonaba como él - ¿Eres tú? 

\- Hasta donde se, sigo siendo Neil Melendez - La ironía en aquella frase hizo que Claire soltara una risa, llevándose las manos a la cara, tratando de esconder sus lágrimas, lo cual le fue inútil ya que se sentía tan plena que no podía contenerlas - Sigo siendo el jefe de cirugía más joven del hospital St. Bonaventure y me especializo en cirugia cardiovascular infantil. 

\- Idiota. 

Claire se secó las lagrimas y Neil acortó la distancia entre ambos, envolviendola en sus brazos y sintiéndose completo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dejo un beso en los cabellos sueltos de la que alguna vez supo ser su residente y se regocijo con la posibilidad de tener una mínima oportunidad de disfrutar lo que le quedara de vida. 

\- Te extrañé tanto - La voz entrecortada de Claire hizo que Neil se apartara un poco para observarla. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su mirada estaba iluminada. Parecia tan diferente de aquella ultima vez que la vio que no llegaba a reconocerla del todo. O quizás su mente no le permitía recordar lo hermosa que era, para que pudiera admirarla de otra forma. 

Así todo, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado cada vez que estaba cerca de ella. Y eso no lo olvidaria nunca.

Neil disfruto del contacto y agradeció en silencio que Aubrey no se diera por vencida ante la posibilidad de salvarle la vida. Había sido un camino difícil, con idas y vueltas que terminó con un resultado realmente esperanzador. 

Ese el cual los medicos inusualmente llamaban "Milagro" 

\- Lo siento. 

\- ¿Porque?

\- Debería haber preguntado, debería haberte buscado - Los dos se separaron y Neil sintió su corazón se ablandaba aún más al ver a Claire tan afectada. Sabia que había sufrido mucho, y algo de eso le había dicho Aubrey - Debería haber sabido si.. 

\- ¿Si estaba vivo? - Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba una de las manos de Neil y le daba un ligero apretón. Aquel pequeño contacto significaba mucho más que una simple muestra de cariño. Siempre quiso estar a su lado, incluso si esa última vez que lo vio sería su última vez juntos quería estar con el hasta que se marchara. Quería ser su consuelo en sus horas más terribles. 

Quería ser lo que él necesitara. 

\- Claire, aquí estoy. No me iré de nuevo. Por lo menos no así - Aquellas palabras rompieron la burbuja de pensamientos en los que la doctora estaba metida y solo lo abrazó. Los dos se quedaron en medio del umbral, abrazados sin decir una palabra. La compañía del otro era suficiente para ambos. 

\- ¿Neil? 

\- Dime - Los susurros llenaron la habitación mientras él se encargaba de acariciar la espalda de su mejor amiga, buscando infundirle la confianza que notaba que había perdido. El la había perdido también, más después de un golpe tan duro como el que había sufrido. 

\- ¿Que pasa con tu condición?

\- Si lo que quieres saber es si se fue, no. Sigue allí - Admitio mientras pensaba en aquellos dolorosos momentos donde sentía que iba a morirse y lo único que venía a su cabeza eran las palabras de Claire, aquellas que le daban la fuerza para seguir adelante - Con la operacion y el transplante no tuvo avances hasta ahora. Creen haberlo mantenido a raya. O eso fue lo que Audrey me dijo, no me dejaron ver mis análisis. 

\- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, ya no estas en el rol de doctor, ahora eres paciente. 

\- Tienes razón - Neil pensó muy bien que palabras usar para encarar aquella charla que se debían. Sabia que había sido lo suficientemente claro cuando hablaba de las cosas que Claire le hacía sentir de manera "indirecta", pero creía que el ser indirecto no era lo suyo - Te escuché. 

\- ¿Sobre qué? 

\- Cuando estabas conmigo, en la sala. Escuche lo que me dijiste. - Claire se aparto al instante como si su toque de repente quemara. Sabia perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, pero no creía que fuera consciente para recordarlo. Quería decírselo, decirle que lo amaba de una manera que le parecía inhumana, que quería despertarse con él todos los días, disfrutar de sus buenos momentos y acompañarlo en los malos, que quería intentar algo más, siempre y cuando fuera con él. 

\- Estabas sedado, Neil. No pudiste haber oído nada - Le resto importancia al asunto y se alejo, mirando el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina. Su turno empezaba en menos de una hora y quería que no empezara nunca. - De hecho, llegue a pensar que ya estabas inconsciente. Que quizás ya...

\- ¿Entonces el que me dijeras que me amabas fue solo un producto de mi inconsciente? ¿O de mi desesperada necesidad de decirte que me he enamorado de ti?

\- Neil...

\- Dímelo de nuevo, Claire. Aquí estoy - El aire se volvió aún más pesado entre ambos, e incluso podían sentir como el mismo se cargaba con aquella tensión sexual y romántica que ellos habían acumulado con el paso del tiempo. Los dos siempre tuvieron en su mente la idea de un "posible futuro encuentro", de como seria cuando volviera a verlo, o de como hablarían de sus sentimientos, pero Claire se sentía tan insegura que apenas podía hablar - Dame la posibilidad de darte la respuesta que quiero darte. 

\- Te amo. 

Por primera vez en tanto tiempo, ambos se sintieron completos. Esa sensación constante de vacío había desaparecido para dejar lugar a esos sentimientos que tanto se habían esmerado en ocultar. Claire soltó un suspiro e intentó no llorar, pero le fue inútil, más aún sabiendo que esta vez, el no se marcharía. 

\- Yo tambien te amo, Claire. 

Y eso fue suficiente para romper la poca cordura que aún quedaba en Neil. Acorto la distancia entre ambos y la besó como hace tanto deseaba hacer. Disfruto de la calidez de sus labios contra los suyos, de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de como el amor fluía entre ambos. 

Algo incontrolable que dejaron esperar mucho tiempo.  
Claire paso las manos por los hombros de Neil y lo tomo del pelo, acercandolo aún más, sin dejar un mínimo espacio entre ambos. Ella sentía que el suelo bajo sus pies era tan inestable que no sabia si caería o si, quizás despertaría entre la oscuridad de su habitación y él no estaría con ella.

Prefirió concentrarse en los labios de Neil haciendo maravillas contra los suyos, tan suaves que quizás, podrían llevarla a la locura. Sintió como su agarre se hacía aún más fuerte alrededor de su cintura y la empujaba contra la encimera de la cocina. Se separaban un segundo y volvían a besarse, como si su vida dependiera de estar en contacto con el otro. 

El sonido de un celular hizo que se separaran, agitados mientras Neil apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Claire. Aquello había sido tan emocionalmente fuerte que los dejo descolocados a ambos. 

\- Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé - Claire sonrio ante las palabras de su "amigo" y tomo su rostro, acercandolo para darle otro beso suave. 

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso - Ella tomo el celular de arriba de la mesada y vio un mensaje de Morgan donde le avisaba que ella haría su turno para recuperar lo perdido por su operación. ¿Tenia la noche libre? Se volvió de repente hacia el hombre que tenía toda su atención, le mostró su celular y espero una respuesta. - Al parecer, tengo la noche libre. ¿Tuvo algo que ver con ello, doctor Melendez? 

\- Quizás le pedí un favor a Audrey antes de venir. 

\- Sabes que esto no es correcto. Y tu, de seguro te reincorporaras como jefe de residentes.

\- Aún estoy bajo tratamiento, por lo cual no puedo reintegrarme hasta dentro de un mes - Le quito el celular de las manos, lo tiró sobre la mesa y en su lugar, la tomo de la mano dejando un beso en ella - Y segundo, dejé de ser jefe de residentes hace mucho tiempo. Ese es trabajo de Lim ahora. 

\- ¿Entonces esto no sería ilegal?

\- No pueden juzgarme por enamorarme de una compañera de trabajo. 

Estaba sorprendida de cuán rápido Neil Melendez le encontraba solución a todo. Hacia que todo pareciera aún más fácil y le gustaba la idea de acostumbrarse a ello. 

\- ¿Algo más que deba saber? - Pregunto la doctora entre risas a causa de las caras de exasperación que ponía Neil. Se estaba poniendo impaciente, y la verdad, es que quería ponerse al dia con ella en todos los aspectos - Ya entendí. Ya entendí. 

\- ¿No más preguntas? 

Claire volvió a reírse y asintio con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Neil se deshacía de su saco y volvía a besarla. Se acabaron las preguntas, las dudas y todo lo que podía rondar en la cabeza de ambos. 

Eran solo ellos dos y eso era lo único que importaba.


End file.
